Subarashii Hibi
by IzayaLoveless
Summary: cortos secesos en la vida amorosa de Shizuo e Izaya -Shizaya- songfic- (lo se lose pesimo resumen ... pero el fic es mejor que esto)


**NOTAS: **un fic dedicado a mi hermana quien me animo a subirlo, (la quiero~~), escribi el fic segun mi punto de vista sobre el significado de la letra de la cancion si me equivoque bueno asi lo entendi yo xD! disfruten al leer~~ seria mejor si lo acompañan de la sexy y sensual voz de Izaya~~ pero si son faciles de distrae mejor no lo hagan xD!

**DISCLAIMER:** durarara! le pertenece a Narita-sensei!

**ADVERTENCIAS: **no hay :P

* * *

-Shizu-chan…-

-…lo siento…-

* * *

_**Bokura wa hanarebanare…**_

_**Tama ni attemo wadai ga nai…**_

_**Issho ni itai keredo…**_

_**Tonikaku jikan ga tarinai…**_

-Shizu-chan~ que te parece si hoy vamos al cine?! Aawww~ hoy no tengo citas con mis clientes ahh~! Y luego podemos ir a cenar~!-

-mmm Tom-san tiene una reunión y me pidió que lo acompañara, otro día quizá-

-dile que no iras…-

-no puedo-

-Shizu!-

-ya… regreso mas tarde-

-espera!- en un ultimo intento de retenerlo a su lado sujeta con fuerza la manga de la camisa del rubio- dime una fecha…-

-no lo se-

-¡Shizuo!-

-ha! No tengo tiempo que quieres que haga!-

-…Shizu…chan…-

Se dio cuenta de su error

-Izaya…- toma entre sus manos aquel hermoso rostro- lo siento, yo quiero estar junto contigo pero el tiempo no me favorece… te prometo que uno de estos días iremos al cine si?-

-…ok…-

-bueno… se me hace tarde nos vemos pulgas-

-…-

Y la puerta se cerró, encerrando a un joven lleno de ilusiones enun oscuro y solitario cuarto

_**Hito ga inai toko ni yukou**_

_**Yasumi ga toretara…**_

-Shizu-chan~ te tengo una sorpresa~-

-mm?-

-ta da!- su sonrisa ilumina su rostro- tengo boletos para irnos de viaje! Últimamente me siento cansdo~-

-viaje? Izaya no tengo dinero-

-Pero yo si! Y mucho! Puedo reservar un hotel de lujo cerca al mar~ con una vista estupenda y-

-tengo trabajo—

-Shizu-chan!-

-no puedo dejar a Tom-san…-

-…p..p..puedes pedir..le.. puedes pedirle una vacaciones!-

-no-

-pero-

-Tom-san es la única persona que puede darme trabajo- resopla- ve tu solo-

-….pero…- susurra- .. yo quiero ir con Shizu-chan…-

-….-un sonido molesto le anuncia la llegada de un mensaje-Tom-san me necesita, me voy, adiós!-deposita un suave beso en la frente del pelinegro y se retira.

-…adiós…-

Y los boletos del tan ansiado viaje terminan arrugados y en el tacho de basura.

_**Itsu no ma ni ka bokura mo…**_

_**Wakai tsumori ga toshí wo totta…**_

-nee~ Shizu-chan me imaginas de viejo?- el pelinegro veía su rostro en un gran espejo.

-por que?-

-responde!-

-mmm… no dices que siempre tendrás 21?-

-ahahaha! Si~ pero mira! – el pelinegro daba leves palmaditas en su rostro- me están saliendo algunas arrugas!- arqueo una ceja mientras que su boca formaba en un hermoso mohín.

-sonríes mucho-

-hah?! Sonreir ahora es malo?!- dirige su vista hacia el rubio quien se encontraba leyendo un periódico muy concentrado –Shizu-chan!-

-que- su concentración hacia el periódico continua.

-prestame atención!-

-seras joven por siempre-

-… no me estas prestando atención Shizuo-

-que- alza la vista y observa como el pelinegro lo veía triste y furiosamente-.. que?!-

-nada-

-…- vuelve su vista al periódico.

-…-

Y en pocos minutos un gran estruendo lleno la habitación, acompañado de una lluvia de cristales.

_**Kurai hanashi ni bakari…**_

_**Yatara kuwashiku natta mon da**_

_**Sorezore futari isogashiku ase kaite…**_

-…aniversario… eh?...-comenta entre suspiros el pelinegro quien se encontraba en la sala sentado frente auna gran mesa , ya era muy tarde, la cena que con tantas ansias e ilusiones había sido preparada por él ahora estaba fría, las velas rojas que iluminaban la habitación con un hermoso resplandor se encontraban derretidas, era muy tarde ya, él se había cansado de esperar, de esperar que todo su esfuerzo puesto en esta cena diera fruto era la primara vez que cocinaba había practicado tanto! los cortes que tenía en la mano eran muchos al igual que sus ansias por aprender pero al parecer no había valido la pena, de esperar que aquel a quien tanto amaba cruzara por esa puerta con una radiante sonrisa esas de las cuales ya no veía hace mucho y deseándole lo que el tanto ansiaba…"un feliz aniversario" mientras ambos de abrazaban mientras se daban un beso lleno de amor esos besos que él tanto extrañaba-estúpido monstruo-

.

.

.

-Izaya!- ingresa al departamento desesperadamente- discúlpame! Se me hizo tarde por el trabajo…- la escena frente a sus ojos era impactante: la cena estaba esparcida por el suelo acompañado con los platos y vasos rotos, la botella de vino había sido estampada contra la pared, las velas o los restos que quedaban de ellas esparcidos por el suelo junto a todo un desastre de ilusiones y espera- mierda!-

Y al igual que las velas, el amor aparentaba irse apagando poco a poco

_**Subarashi i hibi da**_

_**Chikara afure súbete wo sutete boku wa ikiteru**_

_**Kimi wa boku wasure kara**_

_**Sono koro ni wa sugu ni kimi ni ai ni yukeru**_

-moshi moshi~-

-quien habla-

-Shizu-chan! Que cruel eres! No ha pasado mucho tiempo ne~-

-ah! Izaya…. Sucedió algo?-

-si-

-que?-

-mi amado se está olvidando de mi-

-no es cierto-

-por que no me llamas… yo.. yo te extraño-

-no tengo tiempo.. ah! Tom-san me necesita luego te llamo-

-mentira-

-Izaya no empieces-

-…cuídate…-

-adiós-

-…- deja caer distraídamente el celular, había pasado ya tanto tiempo desde que Shizuo se fue de viaje y lo extrañaba mucho, se recostó en su cama, últimamente había perdido el apetito y había perdido también el intereses por su preciados humanos, suspiró, se sentía tan débil pero a la vez tan destrozado, Shizuo se estaba olvidando de él pero él no se lo permitiría, no lo haría- Shizu…chan…-

_**Natsukashi i uta mo warai gao mo**_

_**Subete wo sutete boku wa ikiteru…**_

_**Sore demo kimi wo omoidaseba**_

_**Sonna toki wa nani mo sezu ni nemuru nemuru**_

Habia pasado tanto tiempo ya y su amado monstruo no habia vuelto en días, meses, años, quizá exageraba nadie lo sabia solo él, revisaba su celular mientras eliminaba unas cosas de ellos juntos y felices; música, la música que le hacía recordar gratos momentos, videos, videos que hicieron juntos inmortalizando escenas preciadas para ellos; eliminó todo mientras lágrimas caían de sus ya vacios ojos cuando termino de hacer su trabajo arrojo el celular y millones de recuerdos invadieron su mente… primero los felices luego los tristes y finalmente los amargos se recostó en su cama en su cama abrazando fuertemente contra si una almohada hundiendo su rostro en ello, con mucho esfuerzo logro quedarse dormido y entre suspiros de su boca solo salió un nombre-Shizuo-chan…-

No es fácil olvidar a quien amas con todo tu corazón

_**Asa mo yoru mo utai nagara**_

_**Tokidoki wa bonyari kangeru**_

_**Kimi wa boku wo wasureru kara**_

_**Sou soreba mo sugu ni kimi ni ai ni ikeru**_

El tiempo no se detiene, mientras uno lo hace el tiempo corre y cuando te das cuenta de su existencia es tarde; Izaya trato de olvidar a cierto rubio pero los recuerdos tercamente aun estaban ahí, trato de concentrar su mente en su trabajo pero le fue muy difícil, a veces llegaba a preguntarse si el rubio pensaba en él pero desechaba la idea rápidamente si eso sucedería Shizuo se hubiera molestado en llamarle aun que sea una vez verdad?

Por que… aun su celular guardaba celosamente el número de Shizuo.

* * *

-…Shizuo.. que milagro ver que aún estas vivo!~solicitas mis servicios?-

-Izaya déjame explicarte-

-si no es así por favor retírate-

-Izaya escúchame-

-retírate-

-Izaya! Por favor escuchame!-

-No quiero!-se levanto de su asiento golpeando fuertemente con sus puños la mesa-tu me escuchaste alguna vez?! NO! NUNCA LO HICISTE! ¿¡POR QUE DEBO HACERLO AHORA!?-

-lo siento-

-…vete…-

-Izaya por favor.. escuchame-

-NO QUIERO! Ahora lárgate de mi oficina!-

-no lo voy a hacer hasta que me escuches-

-…-

-el viaje se prolongo por un accidente hirieron a Tom-san estuvo hospitalizado y-

-por qué no llamaste?-

-estropee el celular-

-…esa no es excusa-

-si, pero-

-pero que!-sus orbes rubí lo enfrentaron- tu no sabes por el dolor y la preocupación que pase por ti!- las lagrimas que estaba deseando guardar para él solo, salieron rebeldemente- no te molestaste en comunicarte conmigo… ni una maldita vez…-

-el trabajo me-

-TODA LA MALDITA VIDA EL TRABAJO! Si tanto te importa tu trabajo porque aceptaste ser mi novio! Porque lo hiciste si solo ibas a ignorarme! Por que! CONTESTA!-

-lo siento-

-deja de decir esa jodida frase!-

-no quise hacerte daño-

-…tsk! Eres un imbécil-

-… yo quise siempre darte lo mejor por eso me esforzaba en trabajar arduamente-

-yo no quería dinero!- su voz se suavizó- yo.. yo te quería a ti…pero nunca me prestaste atención… solo.. solo te interesaba tu trabajo-

-Izaya … en verdad… lo siento mucho … tienes razón soy un imbécil por hacerle daño a la persona que más amo en todo el mundo- trata de acercarse al pelinegro pero este se aleja-Izaya…-

-que va a cambiar?! Nada va a cambiar todo será como antes, yo no quiero seguir sufriendo Shizuo… ya he sufrido lo suficiente ya no quiero más dolor-

-…Tom-san ya no me necesita mucho ahora y…-

-¿Qué harás cuando te necesite? Me dejaras plantado en alguna cita? O nunca llegaras a la cena de nuestro aniversario? Ah!... Quizá llegues a olvidarte de mi otra vez-

-le dije a Tom-san que solo trabajaría medio tiempo-

-…-

Recordar los momentos en los que estuvo esperando una llamada, un mensaje, un correo, el abrir de la puerta recordar todo eso le hacia daño… pero había algo que le hacia feliz misteriosamente feliz(…) el que Shizuo haya vuelto a su lado.

-y si hubiera cambiado de dirección?-

-te hubiera buscado hasta encontrarte-

-bruto-

-…- se acerco y abrazo con mucha fuerza aquel delicado cuerpo- perdóname, no volveré a cometer esa estupidez, tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y eres lo más importante para mi, perdóname por aquellas lagrimas que derramaste por mi culpa … un trabajo se encuentra en cualquier parte pero una persona como tu jamás-

-…- sus lagrimas fluían libremente empapando sus mejillas y la camisa del rubio, se había acostumbrado a llorar de tristeza pero estas lagrimas eran de felicidad una inmensa felicidad- … soy un imbécil-

-por que dices eso?-

-por aun creer en ti-

-Izaya…-con una mano limpia delicadamente aquel hermoso rostro mientas sonríe-… me perdonas?-

-tendrás que hacer meritos shizu-chan… pero si vuelves a cometer aunque sea un solo maldito error te matare, no, te torturare y luego te matare-

-acepto tus condiciones Izaya-

-ah~! – limpia sus lagrimas y se aleja del rubio- tanto llorar y preocuparme me hará envejecer rápidamente~-

-mmm eres hermoso, sigues igual de hermoso como cuando te conocí, no has cambiado nada al contario cada dia te haces mas hermoso-

-…-sonrie cálidamente- si envejezco rápidamente será tu culpa~ ah~ tendras que comprarme muchas cremas Shizu-chan~-

-hah?! Oi pulgas!-

-te extrañe…-

-…yo también-rodea con sus brazos a su novio- te extrañe mucho, te amo Izaya-

-yo también te amo Shizuo-

Acercaron sus rostros volviendo a probar los labios del otro, su beso se fue intensificando con cada segundo, Izaya rodeo el cuello del rubio con sus brazos atrayéndolo mas a él, Shizuo levanto en brazos al pelinegro y sin romper el beso lo recostó en el escritorio arrojando al suelo los papeles y lapiceros que se encontraban allí, la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente en ambos procediendo a separarse muy agitados con las mejillas teñidas de carmín, un hilillo de saliva aun los conectaba.

-…Izaya… puedo…-

-hazme tuyo Shizu-chan… te necesito…-

* * *

wiiiiiiii~~ termine! o3o ~~ criticas sugerencias felicitaciones un "no escribas mas por favor" xD! todo es bien resivido (y de paso me animara a publicar mas... .-.) /(º0º/) animenme! 3 xD! sin mas que decir me despido~~ janee~~


End file.
